This invention generally relates to devices for maintaining items in display spaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a feed spring for positioning an item or items in a display space.
Retail items, such as letters, numbers, or signs, need to be visibly displayed at the point of purchase so that customers may examine them before making purchase decisions. Typically, a stack of letters, numbers, or signs is positioned in a display rack or a display bin without a securement mechanism. Without a securement mechanism, however, letters, numbers, or signs cannot be continuously maintained in an upright position as they are removed from a stack. For example, without a securement mechanism, letters, numbers, or signs may fall down as customers remove them from a stack. If a stack of letters, numbers, or signs cannot be maintained in an upright position, customers may not be able to examine their content easily and retailers may loose potential sales as a result.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that will continuously maintain a stack of letters, numbers, or signs in an upright position in a given display space as they are removed from the stack.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a feed spring for maintaining retail items, such as letters, numbers, or signs in a display space. The advantages and purposes of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or will be realized and attained by the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To attain the advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention is directed to a feed spring for use in displaying items in a display rack having a plurality of frames. The feed spring comprises a sheet of elastic material configured to be formed into a hollow three-dimensional object. The hollow three-dimensional object is compressible to provide a biasing force to position an item in the display rack. The sheet of elastic material includes at least two slits spaced apart from each other by a distance corresponding to a distance between two frames of the display rack. Each slit has at each end thereof a hole configured to engage a frame of the display rack to secure the hollow three-dimensional object to the display rack.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a feed spring for use in displaying items in a display rack having a plurality of frames. The feed spring comprises a sheet of elastic material configured to be formed into a hollow three-dimensional object. The hollow three-dimensional object is compressible to provide a biasing force to position an item in the display rack. The sheet of elastic material includes first and second slits spaced apart from each other by a distance corresponding to a distance between two frames of the display rack and third and fourth slits to be aligned with the first and second slits when the sheet of elastic material is formed into the hollow three-dimensional object. Each of the four slits has at one end thereof a hole configured to engage a frame of the display rack to secure the hollow three-dimensional object to the display rack.
In yet another aspect, the invention is directed to a feed spring for use in displaying items in a display bin. The feed spring comprises a sheet of elastic material configured to be formed into a hollow three-dimensional object and a means for securing the hollow three-dimensional object to the display bin. The hollow three-dimensional object is compressible to provide a biasing force to position an item in the display bin.
In yet another aspect, the invention is directed to an apparatus for displaying items. The apparatus comprises a display rack and a feed spring. The display rack has a plurality of frames. The feed spring comprises a sheet of elastic material configured to be formed into a hollow three-dimensional object. The hollow three-dimensional object is compressible to provide a biasing force to position an item in the display rack. The sheet of elastic material includes at least two slits spaced apart from each other by a distance corresponding to a distance between two frames of the display rack. Each slit has at each end thereof a hole configured to engage a frame of the display rack to secure the hollow three-dimensional object to the display rack.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.